X-Over Dream Team
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: An otherworldly threat has risen, and a mighty team is needed to stop it. The world's governments bring together a team composed of Superman, Goku, Kratos, Alucard, Dante, Alex Mercer, Ryu Hayabusa, Bayonetta, and Asura. Together they must fight a war against a mighty enemy and save the human race from destruction.
1. A New Threat

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DC Comics, Dragon Ball Z, God of War, Devil May Cry, Hellsing, Prototype, Ninja Gaiden, Bayonetta or Asura's Wrath. I do however own this story and the OC characters such as Void and his menagerie, along with the government agents. **

In the depths of Purgatory, Void stood with his generals, standing before his great army.  
>"These insects think they are powerful! They possess artefacts far more valuable than a plebeian race such as them deserves! They are insipid, worthless creatures waiting to be stepped on! Warriors, the planet Earth is ours to take, and the pathetic Earthlings are powerless to stop us! We, the almighty, will rule the living universe, and they, the weak, will burn like dried grass in our wake!"<br>Void smirked sadistically as his soldiers roared their approval like the monsters they were.

* * *

><p>General Cross stood over the monitor in front of him.<br>"Why is the computer system picking up interference? It would take nuclear radiation to disrupt it this much."  
>Corporal Karr turned to him. "I don't know, sir. There's something very powerful giving of electric signals and waves."<br>"Nothing short of a nuclear strike or a direct bolt of lightning could interfere with our network! What is it?"  
>Cross looked up as the interference suddenly spiked, causing sparks to burst from the monitor. As that happened, Karr's radio suddenly emitted a scream, and a man outside started screaming for help. Just as that happened, a series of explosions happened outside, and Cross and Karr gasped as the wall exploded, leaving them watching a battle outside the Pentagon, which was surrounded by monsters, some flying, some walking, some human sized, some much larger. The one that bothered them the most was the swarm of giant flying reptiles large enough that they reminded Cross of an aircraft carrier.<p>

Cross rapidly radioed in, telling the White House what had happened, while Karr quickly raised a camera and filmed the fight outside.  
>"Command, this is General Larry Cross, reporting that an army of monsters has attacked the Pentagon! We are under attack!"<br>Command responded, but Cross couldn't hear them. Beside him, Karr finished filming and started pressing buttons on the camera.  
>"Karr, what are you doing?"<br>"I'm sending the video footage to several command centres, including the White House, all the individual posts, everywhere. They need to see this."  
>"The computer's down, so why's that camera working?"<br>It's only down 'cause the interference worked like a jamming signal. I'm using the camera's network, which wasn't on when the pulse hit, so it still works. The camera can connect to the internet and send messages. I doubt we're getting out of this, sir, but the higher-ups need to know what they're dealing with, and we can make that happen."

Cross nodded, before looking out through the hole in the wall to see that the large creatures were still outside, but the smaller ones had vanished.  
>"They've gone inside, Karr, send it now!"<br>"Sorry, sir. The camera's not the strongest device. This'll take a few minutes to send."  
>Cross heard the sounds of gunshots just outside, and his trained ears told him the creatures were less than 100 metres away. The gunshots stopped, telling Cross that the soldiers that had tried to stop the monsters were dead.<br>"Keep working, Karr. I'll see if I can buy you the few minutes you need."  
>Cross readied a pistol, and stepped outside the door, rapidly closing it behind him and ripping the doorknob off so the creatures would have to break the door open. Cross quickly ran to the wall he had often thought would make good cover, and snatched up a pen that lay on the floor, having been dropped. The creatures came around the corner. Now that he saw them up close, he knew they had a completely human shape except that they had scales, fangs and claws. They weren't carrying guns, but rather short swords with sparks arcing across them. A larger creature of the same structure except with bat-like wings stepped in behind them, and picked one of them up by the neck.<br>"Search the area, you retard! Make sure none of these insects survived!"  
>The creature stumbled as he dropped it, and it stammered, "Of course! So sorry, General Murk!"<br>Murk slapped it in the back of the head, knocking it straight to the floor, before casually shoving through the other creatures, bowling over two who hadn't gotten out of his way fast enough.

As Murk left, a smaller man entered, and Cross thought man because that's what he was. He looked human, with short blond hair, a smooth face and blue eyes, and he wore a heavy black robe and shining black metal gloves. He seemed very ordinary, and yet carried himself with an air of absolute confidence, and his mere presence seemed to intimidate his soldiers. The one Murk had bullied approached him, stammering, "Lord Void…"  
>Void turned to it, smiling at it in a deceptively warm way.<br>"There's no need to be afraid, sergeant. Just correct the mistake. I believe you'll find a General Cross hiding behind that wall, and a Corporal Karr hiding in the operations room down the hall, sending a video of our conquest of their defences to their government. There's no need to hurry with the enemies being humans, but making this mistake if they were more threatening…"

Cross had left the instant Void had identified him, but he heard the rest of it even after he entered the operations room. As smooth and quietly spoken as Void was, Cross recognised him as being far more threatening than Murk had been. Cross knew people, and this Void was evil.

Karr had sent the footage to everyone, and Cross quickly picked up the radio. He couldn't hear them, but he hoped they could hear him.  
>"Command, this is General Cross, I am here with Corporal Karr. The footage you have received is their attacking force, and they will soon have killed us. I have found out their nature and the names and abilities of some of their leaders. These creatures are reptilian in structure except their leader, whose name is Void. He looks human, but he knew exactly where we were and our names as if he could read minds. He is about six feet tall, of fairly slim stature, and has blond hair and blue eyes. He…"<p>

As Cross was about to speak, the door blew apart and a creature dashed in and stabbed him. The creature then rapidly stabbed Karr.  
>As the two soldiers died, Cross dropped a grenade he had found on a dead soldier outside, and blew up the room. The creature was blasted from the room and out into the hall, and rapidly stood, ignoring the laughs it heard from its fellows.<p>

* * *

><p>United States President Arthur Williams heard the broadcast and watched video footage. He watched in horror as a group of the human sized creatures downed a helicopter, as one of the skyscraper-sized monsters snatched a jet out of the air and used it as a javelin to throw into a tank, destroying both. Beside Arthur sat the Vice President and the Secretary of Defence. Arthur turned to his assistants, and said, "Contact all the world's governments, and we are cleared for all forms of warfare. These things must be stopped."<p>

Arthur then picked up the phone, calling the head of the intelligence division.  
>"As of last night, we are at war with an inhuman enemy that plans to destroy us. I have sent you the details we know, and I'm sure you've heard some of it already. This is a doomsday threat. Assemble the doomsday response team."<p> 


	2. Bringing the Team Together

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DC Comics, Dragon Ball Z, God of War, Devil May Cry, Hellsing, Prototype, Ninja Gaiden, Bayonetta or Asura's Wrath. I do however own this story and the OC characters such as Void and his menagerie, along with the government agents. **

Agent Elise Carson woke with a start as her phone rang. She jumped up, knocking over her bedside lamp and throwing the book she had been reading when she fell asleep onto the floor. She ignored these things and picked up her phone, recognising Ben Truman's number on the caller ID before she answered.  
>"What is it, Ben?"<p>

"Elise, we have a Code Doomsday. We need to put together the team ASAP."  
>Elise nodded. "Great. So what's my job right now? I assume you gave yourself the easiest one. You're getting either Goku or Superman, am I correct?"<br>"Superman's already with us. We called him on the phone. And Agent Tyson's getting Goku. I'm on the way to speak to Alex Mercer, I'll have you know, so don't accuse me of goldbricking. You… you get the asshole in red."  
>Elise sighed, putting a jacket on. "Great. I'm on Dante detail, am I? I assume he still lives in that rundown shithole, the Devil May Cry agency?"<p>

Ben laughed at the other end. "Oh, you wish you were getting Dante. Agent Gold's picking him up. You're getting the _other_ asshole in red."  
>Elise widened her eyes. "Alucard. I knew you'd send me to get someone difficult. If he turns me into a vampire, I'm gonna eat you."<br>"Love you too, Elise. It could be worse. Agent Matthews is getting Kratos. I'm sure he'd be willing to trade jobs with you."

* * *

><p>Elise sat in the chair in front of Integra Hellsing's desk.<br>"We need to borrow Alucard. This is in the interest of worldwide survival."  
>Integra smiled. "It so happens your boss has already spoken to her majesty, and her majesty called me and told me that Alucard was to offer his services."<br>As she said this, Alucard appeared from the wall behind Elise, causing her to jump.  
>"I am prepared to work with others, but don't be surprised if I kill them when I get bored or peckish."<br>Elise smirked, meeting the monster's gaze. "I think you'd find them hard to kill."

* * *

><p>Superman hovered over the surface of the moon, searching for Asura. Clark had been told that Asura currently lived on the moon, or at least was hiding there. Clark soon found Asura, and Asura seemed very unwelcoming.<br>"Who are you?"  
>"My name is Superman. I don't mean to hurt you. The world needs you to come back. We're putting together a special team, and we need you. A monster has threatened to wipe out the human race."<br>Asura thought about it, before nodding. "I'll help. No one has the right to kill for pleasure."  
>Superman smiled. "I think you and I are of a similar mind."<p>

* * *

><p>Alex Mercer turned to calmly face the helicopter that landed beside him. A man in a suit leaned out of it.<br>"Alex Mercer, my name is Ben Truman, I work for the government, and I'm looking to enlist your services."  
>Alex calmly approached the helicopter, glowering into Ben's eyes.<br>"Oh, really? Nothing personal, Truman, but trusting the government is for idiots."  
>Truman met his gaze unflinchingly. "We are not Blackwatch or Gentek. Our organisation has never done anything to you. This is an issue of international safety, and you have a stake in the fate of the world too. Did you or did you not save New York City from a nuclear strike?"<br>Alex smiled. "I like you. You got guts, standing up to me like that. So, this job, where are we going?"

* * *

><p>Agent Chris Tyson sat at the table with Goku and Chichi, enjoying a small bowl of rice while Goku ravenously wolfed down ten large ones.<br>"So…" Said Goku between mouthfuls, "What… is the… problem?"  
>Agent Tyson reclined back in his seat. "The United Nations and their allies are calling an emergency, and all the countries of the world are contributing to trying to stop it, but my boss thinks we need something more powerful than the armed forces. A war has been declared on this world by a man named Void. He is an outsider from another dimension. That is pretty close to your area of expertise, isn't it?<br>Goku finished his rice. "Sorry? My area of what?"  
>Tyson smiled. "We need your help. Someone has threatened to wipe out the human race."<br>Goku nodded, becoming serious. "Of course I'll help."

* * *

><p>Agent Maria Gold stepped through the ajar door of the Devil May Cry agency. It looked more like a rec room than an office, and the white-haired man in the dark pants and jacket lounging in the big chair with his feet up on the desk and a pizza slice hanging out of his mouth looked more like a high school jock than a mercenary.<br>"Hey there, babe. What's up?"  
>Agent Gold moved over to the table, and rapidly shoved Dante's feet off the desk.<br>"Hey! My desk, my dirty shoes!"

Maria sighed as he planted his feet right back on the desk.  
>"Whatever floats your boat, you big slob. Okay, I have a job for you. Are you listening?"<br>"No."  
>Maria ground her teeth as Dante closed his eyes, having just finished the last pizza slice.<br>"A creature not of this world called Void has declared war on the human race. My agency is bringing together a special team perfectly suited for this. We need your help to stop Void."  
>Dante opened his left eye. "Word of advice, don't hire Lady. She'll charge you so much you'd be better off letting this douchebag destroy the world."<br>Maria sat down on his desk, again shoving his feet off the desktop.  
>"Are you going to help or not?"<br>Dante looked at her briefly, before turning serious. "I'll do it."  
>Dante then picked up his phone, dialling.<br>"What are you doing?"  
>"Calling Bayonetta. She'll want a piece of this too."<p>

* * *

><p>Kratos held the struggling Agent Eric Matthews up by his neck.<br>"What are you saying?"  
>"We have an enemy declaring war on the world. It's in your best interests as well to help us."<br>Kratos dropped him. "Leave. I don't care what happens."  
>Matthews gasped for air, before calling out to Kratos' departing back.<br>Void will destroy the planet itself! You'll be killed too!"  
>Kratos turned and started to advance, when suddenly a man in a black ninja outfit dropped down beside Matthews.<br>"What he says is true, Kratos. We are not your enemies."

Kratos gripped Ryu Hayabusa by the neck, but Ryu was much more solid than Matthews, and Kratos was not managing to choke him as much.  
>"It is not of any meaning to me! Leave or I will kill you both!"<br>Kratos dropped Ryu and turned to leave, but found Ryu standing in front of him already.  
>"Kratos, I know you don't care about your own life, but this world is not the only one he will destroy. Elysium will be destroyed as well. Void plans to destroy everything. This IS of concern to you."<br>Kratos noticeably changed as he heard this, and started to grind his teeth.  
>"Damn them! My family are dead, and yet there are still people trying to kill them!"<br>Kratos punched Ryu in the face in a blind rage, shaking him, but Ryu made no attempt to hit back.  
>"We need you, Kratos. Your family needs you to protect them. You must help us stop Void."<p>

* * *

><p>Elise and Alucard walked into the meeting room, where Superman, Goku and Asura already sat and talked, having spent several minutes arm wrestling until they concluded they couldn't do it without breaking the table. Dante and Bayonetta sat on the table not far from Superman and Asura, eating a large pizza that it seemed they had brought with them. The empty pizza box that sat next to them indicated they had brought two. Ryu leaned against the back wall, and Kratos stood near him. Alex Mercer stood in the side by himself, looking slightly more aggressive than the others did.<p>

Elise took stock of everyone, while Alucard sat down in a seat reasonably far from anyone else, though he was now closest to Alex. Elise noticed that crumbs lay on the table in front of Goku as well as on his face, indicating Dante and Bayonetta had given Goku a slice of pizza, and the crumbs on his face suggested he had eaten it very quickly. Ryu had noticeably positioned himself closest to Superman, Goku and Asura, and the pulled out chairs further down suggested Superman, Goku and Asura had moved closer to Dante and Bayonetta, most likely at Goku's suggestion, since he was the one who was sometimes talking to Dante and Bayonetta.

Elise already knew that while Goku, Superman and Asura were already a ready unit, as were Dante and Bayonetta, and thankfully Ryu and Alucard would work with anyone, as a whole the group were quite segmented and were not looking like they would work well as a team.  
>"I feel like a high school home room teacher…"<p>

* * *

><p>President Williams sat in parliament with the other world leaders. Several of them had not taken well to his order to bring together a team of superhumans.<br>Secretary of Defence Stevens was one of the biggest voices against it, saying, "The problem only exists because of freaks like them to begin with! Why bring in more? What's to stop them joining Void?"

"None of them would. Superman and Son Goku are completely upright and trustworthy, as I'm sure you know, and Ryu Hayabusa and Dante Sparda are just as trustworthy. Alucard already works for the government, Asura is the only reason the human race wasn't wiped out thousands of years ago, and Bayonetta has also saved the world, as have all the aforementioned people. You aren't seriously saying they'd save the world repeatedly and then suddenly do the opposite and destroy it?"

Secretary Stevens scowled. "You know I'm referring to Alex Mercer and Kratos mostly. I don't trust any of them, but the rest of them have some credibility. You wish to put the fate of the world in the hands of such unstable, dangerous people? If they join him, our military force will be powerless to stop them. Several of the people you have chosen to protect this world are just as capable of destroying it, and all of them are easily capable of killing millions. You are being reckless."

President Williams met Stevens' gaze, matching his intensity and adding extra.  
>"We need them to be that powerful, Secretary. Void is a threat the like of which our militaries are powerless against. We've seen that his weakest foot soldiers can match our air force. We are ridiculously outmatched in this war, Secretary. We can either take a chance on these superhumans, or we can go it alone and be exterminated."<p> 


	3. The Team's First Mission

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DC Comics, Dragon Ball Z, God of War, Devil May Cry, Hellsing, Prototype, Ninja Gaiden, Bayonetta or Asura's Wrath. I do however own this story and the OC characters such as Void and his menagerie, along with the government agents. **

Agent Ben Truman looked through the files in front of him. Void had been coincidentally spotted by the camera, which let the government know what he looked like. The reports indicated his force had divided, and there was one group of Void's followers who were attacking the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco. Truman had analysed the numbers and what sort of monsters there were, and had sent the team to destroy them and save the bridge. It couldn't be any more than a symbolic victory, but the world was starting to panic, and they needed to show everyone that they were not powerless against Void's army.

* * *

><p>Void's highest ranking lieutenant, Pitch, hovered over the bridge, watching as his soldiers ran across it and slaughtered the commuters. Police had tried to intervene, but had also been killed. A large monster stood in the water beside the bridge, ripping at its supports. It would rip the bridge down as soon as the soldiers got off the bridge and therefore wouldn't be thrown into the water if it brought the bridge down.<p>

As Pitch started to turn his attention towards the boats that were in the water under the bridge, someone gripped him, throwing him down to the bridge, where someone else slammed into him, sending him sprawling. He stood instantly, looking up to see Superman floating in the air and Asura standing on the bridge. As Pitch watched, Ryu Hayabusa jumped into the crowd of his monsters and started slaughtering them, while Alex Mercer picked one of the sergeants up and consumed him, and Kratos jumped onto the large monster, sticking his blades into its head, and Bayonetta and Dante appeared and slammed into the monster, snapping its spine between them.

Kratos tossed the massive corpse into the water, dropping to the ground. He then gripped Dante, glaring at him.  
>"I had that beast! You got in my way!"<br>Goku suddenly appeared beside Kratos, gripping his shoulder.  
>"Relax, Kratos. They meant well."<br>Kratos turned around and punched Goku, sending him back.  
>"Don't touch me, and don't ever tell me what to do!"<br>Alucard appeared nearby, sitting down and looking disinterested.  
>"You're a childish one, aren't you?"<p>

Pitch watched with amusement as Kratos lunged at Dante again, screaming in rage as Dante sidestepped and kicked Kratos away. Pitch smirked as Superman flew down to break up the fight and Asura joined him.  
>"This is their team of protectors? They'll kill each other given enough time! What a joke! Humans really are a stupid race!"<br>Pitch casually floated away, vanishing.

Kratos lunged at Dante again, punching him and sending him flying into the air and off the bridge. Dante recovered in the air and launched himself back onto the bridge. Dante advanced on Kratos.  
>"I'm gonna kick your chalky-white ass, baldy."<br>Goku appeared beside Dante, gripping his shoulder. Dante stopped, nodding. He still wanted to kick Kratos' head off, but he wouldn't attack anyone else for getting in the way. He liked Goku, so he calmed himself instantly out of respect for the Saiyan warrior.

Kratos started to advance as well, more than willing to kill both Dante and Goku. Superman gripped Kratos, but Kratos punched Superman and strained against him to keep advancing.  
>"Let go of me! I will kill all three of them!"<br>Dante stepped a bit closer, dragging Goku slightly off balance doing so.  
>"You hurt Bayonetta or Goku and I'm gonna shoot your balls off!"<br>Kratos strained harder against Superman's grip, stopping only when Asura gripped him from the front, the two holding him in place like a vice. Kratos started to shove forward anyway, when Ryu appeared in front of him, gripping his shoulder.  
>"Kratos, calm down. Dante and Bayonetta aren't the enemy, and Goku isn't either."<br>Kratos started to calm down, and nodded, Superman and Asura releasing him. Kratos glared at Dante, before relenting and heading to him, nodding.  
>"Just try not to get in my way. At least you killed it."<br>As Kratos turned away, Dante nodded, but everything instantly turned much colder when Bayonetta suddenly called out, "We had to kill it because you never could, whitey."

Kratos turned and glared at Bayonetta, grinding his teeth as Dante stepped next to her, ready to help her. As Kratos charged, Alex stepped up next to Superman.  
>"When they finish this pissing contest, you might be interested to know what I learned from the sergeant I ate. I know who they are, and I know a bit about their leaders. It's important information."<br>Superman turned to Alex, before suddenly flinching as Kratos threw Dante through a bridge support, and Bayonetta shoved Kratos against the side of a bus, before a Devil Triggered Dante suddenly slammed into Kratos, collecting him and the bus with him and carrying him into the sky. A few seconds passed before the bus fell from the sky, landing with a crash in Bayonetta's hand, causing a tremor to go through the bridge.

Goku stepped up beside Superman as they watched the red streak that Dante left behind as he carried Kratos through the sky.  
>"Should we step in?"<br>Superman thought about it, before shaking his head.  
>"Kratos deserves anything Dante and Bayonetta do to him."<br>Goku flinched as Kratos suddenly fell from the sky, landing with a crash on top of a car, caving the car in and shaking the bridge. Superman briefly looked up, seeing a red streak flying towards the ground at positively massive speed.  
>"I just had a swell idea. We need to get off this bridge!"<br>Superman and Goku flew up and away from the bridge, and Ryu jumped onto the nearest support, knowing it would hold the best, and Bayonetta jumped into the water, landing on a piece of debris. No one else was quick enough to get out of the way before Dante slammed into the bridge, ripping it to pieces and sending the fragments flying into the ocean for miles around. Alucard and Alex were launched into the air, and both landed comfortably in the water, floating. Asura was still standing on the remains of the bridge, having never lost his footing. The support Ryu had jumped onto had also broken, but Ryu already stood beside Bayonetta on his own piece of debris.

The group watched as Kratos floated out from the ruined bridge, covered in bruises and exhausted, but alive. Dante, back in human form, drifted out on a piece of debris, which floated until it was right in front of a waiting Superman, who was glaring at the Devil Hunter. Dante smiled, looking very amused with himself.  
>"What's wrong? I didn't hurt anybody. The bridge had no one on it when I hit it."<br>Superman kicked the debris, breaking it and sending Dante into the water. Dante casually stood on the water, using a strange ability Superman had never seen before. Superman gripped Dante, glaring at him.  
>"What's wrong? Are you serious? We were here to stop that monster from doing damage, and now we not only failed to save the people his monsters killed and failed to catch him to go with it, but now you've gone and smashed the Golden Gate Bridge!"<p>

Superman dropped Dante and flew over to Kratos. Goku floated up to Dante.  
>"You could have gone about it better, that's for sure, but I appreciate you trying to protect Bayonetta and me from Kratos' threats. Thanks."<p>

Superman picked Kratos from the water, and Kratos glared at him.  
>"Don't go picking fights again. Dante's the one who broke the bridge, but you're the one who was looking for a fight."<p>

* * *

><p>Pitch stood in front of Void, who looked deceptively charming. Murk stood nearby, as did Queen Calamity, Void's wife. Murk looked disinterested, and even a little bit disappointed, and Calamity looked amused. The news that the enemy's "superheroes" were completely disorganised and seemed likely to kill each other had had mixed reactions. Murk was looking forward to an interesting fight, Calamity liked to watch others kill each other, and Void simply wanted to kill everyone on Earth. Pitch, for his part, tended to agree more with Calamity. He liked the idea of the Earth's champions killing each other.<p>

Everyone suddenly became fully alert as Void stood. Void was motionless for a few seconds, before smirking.  
>"We launch our full attack on Earth within the week. We now know for a fact that the only thing they have that even compares to us is disorganised and useless, and the sooner we hit them the sooner we use their corpses as firewood. Earth burns within the week. Victory is ours already!"<p> 


	4. Void Is Too Strong

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DC Comics, Dragon Ball Z, God of War, Devil May Cry, Hellsing, Prototype, Ninja Gaiden, Bayonetta or Asura's Wrath. I do however own this story and the OC characters such as Void and his menagerie, along with the government agents. **

Superman and Goku sat at the table with the rest of their team, listening to Alex speaking.  
>"That lieutenant's name was Pitch. He was one of the stronger of their forces, but he's nothing compared to the leaders. Murk is the general, and he's the one that's got the best physical strength. The sergeant I ate has seen Murk throw a moon at a planet. Murk's the one who just breaks things to solve his problems. Lots of brawn, but not much in the brains department. Queen Calamity is the name of Void's wife. She's good at shooting energy attacks. Demonic magic. Lightning, fire, ice, pure energy… You name it, she can shoot it at you."<p>

Dante chuckled. "What about whiskey?"  
>Ryu smacked Dante on the back of the head. "Not funny."<br>Alex continued. "Void is the worst of them by far. He's as strong as Murk and far more powerful than Calamity. In a slightly different way. Void has reality warping power. He comes from a dimension thousands of times the size of our universe, and he controlled it totally. His only weakness is that he doesn't completely control this world yet because he doesn't own it yet and because it's different to his own world. Once he has a proper grip here, he'll be able to twist this universe in knots with a thought. He's not too far off it now."

Asura ground his teeth, while Superman and Goku grimaced. Bayonetta chuckled still, but even the usually jovial Dante seemed disturbed by this. Kratos didn't seem to care, Ryu was glaring at the wall seriously, and Alex was the most serious of all, knowing better than anyone what their enemy was capable of. In the silence, everyone turned their attention to the sudden burst of maniacal laughter that sounded from Alucard, who was howling with laughter at the news, saliva flying from his gnashing teeth, red eyes wild with anticipation.

As Alucard laughed, Kratos suddenly swung his blades at Alucard, swiping his head off. Alucard stood up, rearing back. The vampire's head then rapidly grew back, and he lunged at Kratos, who readied his blades for another swing. Before the two reached each other, Superman caught Kratos and lifted him into the air, while Goku caught Alucard and held him back. Alucard twisted himself apart and Kratos started to stab his blades into Superman, but suddenly everyone in the room slowed down except Bayonetta, Dante and Ryu, and the three jumped up and joined in, jumping as Superman suddenly returned to normal, somehow resisting the three time slowing abilities. Superman shoved Kratos' blades away, just as Ryu and Bayonetta caught Kratos and dragged him back with Superman.

Meanwhile Dante joined Goku and caught Alucard. Dante's Quicksilver stopped working, and Goku's and everyone else's speed increased, though Bayonetta's Witch Time was still active. Seeing an idea, Dante slipped the Bangle of Time onto Goku's arm and demonstrated the move to activate it, standing back slightly as Goku saw him do this and performed the move, stopping time around himself, negating the effects the Witch Time was having on him, and freezing everyone except Dante, Bayonetta, Ryu and Superman. Goku smiled and rapidly used his Ki to immobilise Alucard with bindings, while Superman rapidly hit several of Kratos' pressure points to stiffen his muscles. As the Bangle ceased function, Bayonetta's Witch Time did the same.

Alucard didn't seem surprised by what had happened, and rapidly twisted himself apart into dozens of pieces, reforming beside himself, leaving Goku's restraints to the side. Goku started to use the Bangle again, but Alucard turned to regard Kratos, and shrugged, sitting down. Goku saw that Alucard was no longer interested in attacking Kratos, so Goku rapidly tossed the Bangle back to Dante, who caught it in his left hand without looking. Kratos snarled, struggling to attack, displaying a surprising amount of movement for someone with struck nerve clusters. Superman had had to improvise because most of the more useable nerve endings and clusters had been ripped out by various attackers over Kratos' long career in war. The nerves Superman had hit were only enough to dull Kratos' nerves a bit.

Alex shrugged, watching the team struggling to recover after the struggle, which to some had taken a minute or so, but to the rest had taken less than a second.  
>"As I said, we need to combine our abilities to fight him. There's no one here stronger than Void. No one here can beat Void by themselves. No one."<p>

* * *

><p>Void sat on his floating throne over the head office, chuckling.<br>"This may be fun…"  
>Void turned as Murk and Queen Calamity appeared beside him.<br>"We may as well take these idiots out of the fight. Try to spare the one who broke the bridge, and the two leaders who fly. The ones called Superman, Goku, Dante and Asura are the ones we are interested in."

* * *

><p>The team recovered just as the building split apart, and Void's leaders entered, attacking at massive speeds. Calamity fired a beam of ice over Alex, freezing him while he made no effort to avoid it. Murk dropped down beside Alucard and Dante, punching them both at once, shattering Alucard into a million pieces and sending Dante flying through the wall and out of the building with the satisfying sound of bones breaking. Void dropped into the room next, sending Kratos flying out of the building and catching both Superman and Goku by the necks, spinning them around and shooting them out of the broken building, hearing Goku's arm break as he was hit, and hearing Superman make the unmistakable grunt one makes as they are stunned.<p>

Bayonetta and Ryu attacked, but Calamity shot ice and fire at them, snarling as they dodged, though Murk then crashed into them, kicking both of them, hearing Ryu's arm break and sending them both out of the building. The last one remaining, Asura charged at Void, punching Murk out of the way, prompting Calamity to jump aside to avoid Asura punching her too. Asura charged at Void, charging up his mantra and preparing to hit him with a punch that would be adequate to shatter Wyzen hundreds of times over. Asura glared at the smirking Void as he approached, but was shocked as Void caught his hand casually, the shockwave shattering Asura's other five arms. Asura glared at Void, who casually pushed him over, smirking.

* * *

><p>Alucard reformed, turning to see the ice encasing Alex breaking. The two looked around, seeing that Void had left with his group. Alex quickly headed to Superman, who was already standing back up, popping Goku's arm back into place, which was only dislocated as it turned out. Goku quickly picked Kratos up, jumping up as Kratos attacked randomly. Goku turned to see Dante staggering back into the broken building, cracking his neck as it repaired. Goku then turned to see Ryu and Bayonetta supporting each other back into the building, both noticeably hurt, though Ryu's arm had healed already. After a few seconds, Asura staggered to his feet, supporting himself with his one remaining arm.<p>

Superman looked around at the broken building. "We all survived…"  
>"Superman!"<br>Superman turned to see Goku carrying Agent Ben Truman back into the room, while Dante carried in Agent Elise Carson. Elise suddenly slapped Dante.  
>"Put me down, smartass! I can walk!"<br>Dante lowered Elise to her feet, catching her as her knees buckled under her weight.  
>"Oh you can, can you?"<br>As Elise started to argue, everyone suddenly quietened as they turned to see that Ben was missing a large section of his torso.  
>"After Void beat you… He sent his creatures through the building and started killing us. Matthews, Gold, Tyson… They're all… I blame myself. I couldn't stop Pitch…"<p>

Dante started. "Pitch? The one we let get away? No… The one I let get away…"  
>Bayonetta smacked Dante on the back of the head, prompting both of them to express mild pain, Dante because he'd been hit, Bayonetta because the arm she hit him with was still damaged.<br>"Now Dante, if you want to blame anyone, blame Kratos. If he hadn't been such an insecure little boy that fight never would have started. And take heart, you handed him his hindquarters."  
>Kratos started to advance on Bayonetta, and Bayonetta responded in kind, ignoring Dante's impatient request to cut it out, but an enraged Goku suddenly powered up to Super Saiyan, firing a blast into the ground between Bayonetta and Kratos.<br>"ENOUGH!"  
>Kratos glared at Goku, but Goku matched the glare, powering up higher to Super Saiyan God.<br>"Cut this out! We all could've done something better that day! We were ALL stupid! There's one person to blame for this, and that's Void!"

Ryu quickly stepped up beside Goku, showing his unspoken agreement, and found himself closely followed by Dante, then by Superman. After a few seconds, Bayonetta shrugged and joined them, as did Asura. Kratos glared at the group, gripping his blades as if he planned to fight the whole group himself.  
>Finally, Kratos stopped, spitting on the floor.<br>"I'll help you kill them. I want to kill him too after what he did to me."

Goku turned to Alex and Alucard, and hovered into the air so everyone could see him.  
>"Alex is right! No one here is as strong as Void! We have to work as a team. A REAL team, which supports each other and works as a group towards the finish. We're gonna work as a group and make that monster pay for all the lives he's taken! Who's with me?"<p>

Goku dropped to the floor again, holding out his hand like a football coach, nodding as Superman's hand rested on top of his, Superman's hand closely followed by Dante's and Ryu's. The four turned to regard Alex, who rolled his eyes and rested his hand on theirs, finding himself closely followed by Bayonetta. Alucard looked briefly at the sky, ignoring the glare he was receiving from Goku, and then nodded sincerely.  
>"If we lose, that monster will kill my master and the police girl. That makes this my fight."<br>Alucard added his hand as well, turning as Asura placed his one remaining hand in the middle.

Kratos ground his teeth and turned to leave, but stopped as a blast hit the ground in front of him, followed by a bullet nicking his skull, leaving the slightest suggestion of a cut. Kratos turned to glare at Goku and Dante, Goku holding out his left hand and Dante holding a smoking gun in his own left hand, their right hands still in the circle. Kratos turned and stomped out, leaving the group behind.  
>"I'll see you at the fight."<p>

With Kratos gone, Goku shook his head.  
>"He made his choice. We're still a team!"<br>Everyone called their agreement, and the group officially became a team for the first time.  
>Still supported by Superman's left arm, Ben Truman smiled, pleased to see that at least most of his team was finally ready to work as a team. Elise, still leaning against Dante, smiled back at Ben, stopping only when he finally died.<br>Elise turned to regard the team, pleased to see that finally, the world had a chance against Void.


	5. The True War Begins

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DC Comics, Dragon Ball Z, God of War, Devil May Cry, Hellsing, Prototype, Ninja Gaiden, Bayonetta or Asura's Wrath. I do however own this story and the OC characters such as Void and his menagerie, along with the government agents. **

Superman hovered in low orbit, listening intently. Down on the ground the rest of his allies were searching in their own way. Ryu was searching the grounds around the agency headquarters for clues, Goku was searching around the world for any signs of their enemies, Dante was using the phone to call Trish, Lady and his other contacts to see if they knew anything, and Bayonetta was doing the same with Rodin. Alex was on a computer searching through government files. Having once eaten someone with full clearance, Alex had had no trouble gaining access.

Superman used his telescopic vision to see Kratos sitting on the edge of a building rooftop, seeming like he was thinking. Superman decided not to intrude, and so he reverted his attention to a passing airliner. Suddenly, a voice cried out in triumph, and Superman was down to the building in an instant. Alex was standing up, speaking to everyone. Ryu had returned the instant Alex had spoken, Goku returned right after Superman did, and Dante had hung up on Lady the instant she'd started talking about money, but Bayonetta was still on the phone, at least until Superman took the phone from her and hung it up.

In the silence, Alex continued.  
>"I got it. So far, they've targeted the Pentagon, the Golden Gate Bridge, the Kremlin, and several major cities and states, including Los Angeles, New York, Moscow, Beijing, Tokyo, London, Paris, Ottawa, New Delhi, Berlin, Sydney, Israel, Jerusalem, Riyadh, Brasilia, and I can go on… See where I'm going with this? All the world's biggest territories. The most populated areas or the heads of the most influential countries. But despite this, Washington still hasn't been attacked. I thought of this before, but this is something I just found."<p>

Alex pointed to the screen, where there was a schedule for all the world leaders to meet in Washington at the White House.  
>"He doesn't even need to make this big of an effort, but he wants to show how powerful he is. He enjoys seeing people terrified of him. I think killing all the world leaders is exactly the sort of thing that madman would do."<br>Superman thought about what Alex had said, and turned to the rest of the group.  
>"I think we've got us a location."<p>

* * *

><p>Void hovered over the streets of Washington, smirking. Queen Calamity hovered beside him, her beautiful black hair blowing around despite there being no wind. Void smirked more widely, and gripped Calamity, kissing her roughly. Murk watched from the background, turning away in distaste. He had never liked the way Void acted more like he was overpowering Calamity than sharing a loving moment with her. The fact that Void wasn't even capable of love or even compassion made this even more apparent. Seeing Murk's reaction, Void flicked a spark at him.<br>"You do your job, I'll enjoy mine."

Murk tore his sore eyes away just in time to miss seeing Void forcefully tearing open Calamity's dress and pinning her arms to her sides as he bit her chest.  
>"Disgusting…" Muttered Murk, dropping down to the streets.<br>As Murk left, Pitch hovered next to Void and Calamity, the young demon taking notes of every movement made. "Why can't I find a girl who actually enjoys that? I have to force them, and the stupid bitches break before I can really enjoy it."  
>Murk heard this, and shook his thick head. "That little shit…"<br>Shaking his head to clear it of the disgusting things Pitch always made him think of, Murk held up his thick set hand, and the armies that served Void appeared from a dimensional wormhole, charging forward to wipe Washington DC off the map.

As the army of monsters began to charge through the streets, Superman and Goku appeared in front of the army in a flash of movement, and Asura appeared behind them. Alex then jumped from the buildings above and landed on one of the monsters, while Ryu and Dante appeared not far away, Ryu cutting three monsters down and Dante holding a monster's severed head in his hand. Bayonetta then strutted in behind them, and Alucard stepped out of a wall behind her.

Up in the air, Pitch smirked, while Void and Calamity ceased what they were doing, Void shoving Calamity away while she quickly put her clothes back on. Murk, for his part, sighed with the weary attitude of an old soldier. The first to move was Pitch, who launched himself down and slammed into Bayonetta, laughing with some sick pleasure as he started punching her. Dante made a move to help her, but was picked up by Murk, who hefted Dante to his own eye level.  
>"As much as I'd love to see you kill Pitch, it's my duty to stop you."<br>Dante punched Murk, causing him to grunt slightly, before Murk retaliated with a strike which sent blood flying from Dante's mouth. As Murk started to take another swing, Asura slammed into him, launching him away and causing him to lose his grip on Dante. Murk dropped back to the ground, turning to see Pitch land beside him, sporting a deep cut from where Bayonetta had slashed him. Pitch glared at the smirking Bayonetta, while Murk stared seriously at the snarling Asura and the serious Dante. Murk then held up his hand, swinging it forward in the signal to charge, and the monster army charged forward, Void and Calamity at the head. The Doomsday Response Team charged also, Superman and Goku at the head.


End file.
